Colors
by Hahana
Summary: AU: She in her colorless world, believes that colors are wonderfully warm and beautiful. For someone who sees colors everywhere, he believes it was dull and cold.


One day she saw a painting of golden and warm colors painted by a artist who believes that the beauty of an artwork only last in the first few moments it was completed. She in her colorless world, believes that colors are wonderfully warm and beautiful. For someone who sees colors everywhere, he believes it was dull and cold.

* * *

- 

**Colors**

-

* * *

-

Chapter 1

-

* * *

- 

One Thursday evening, on a whim, Sakura suddenly notice a little and unnoticeable gallery. The entrance blended in so well, she would have past by like any other doors but something caught her eyes, something colorful. She looked at the plate behind the glass door which had 'Open' written in plain font and above it was fancy curved letterings in black font, '_Everlasting_'.

Sakura pushed opened the door and walked inside with the small jingling bell alerting her presence. She glanced briefly at the gallery in general and how it looked very nice, even if it was small but spacious as well. Even though she took notice of the things around her, she soon lost sight of it as she arrived at the near corner of the room and in front of a painting that caught her sight even from afar.

Sakura jaded green eyes were wide open, intaking and swallowing as much as she can of the painting. The canvas size wasn't large but it wasn't small. It was held by a used and worn out bronze frame that almost seem to intertwine with the painting itself. It was easy to mistake it for the deep color of gold edging of the painting matched the frame spectacularly. Around the painting was soft colored of the golden mornings when the sun rises early, warming around a glowing figure of faint white. A woman, Sakura noted, was holding a small rosy cheeked baby with such a gentle expression that made her feel. The soft long golden brown curls tumbled gently down her shoulders and covered some of her handsome face. She wore warm toned colors of blue and white with warm colors of the sunrise reflecting on it. Her gentle and warm blue eyes matches the baby's bright and wide blue eyes that stood out from his golden locks. He was wrapped with nothing but a piece of cloth in colors of the sun.

As Sakura eyes glided thoroughly at the painting, she felt herself tearing up, as if she couldn't believe it. She was holding back a sob with her small calloused hands over her mouth, still looking at the painting. But it was all too much for her even if she didn't want to disturb the comfortable silence. Her tears was almost uncontrollable as it ran down her cheek so freely.

Having to be so deeply absorbed in the painting, she did not notice someone walking up behind her and gently tapping her on the shoulder. She gasped in surprise and turned one eighty degrees around, only to see two people looking at her concernedly. _Scratch that_, Sakura thought. Only the man with the short hair looked at her mildly concerned. The other with the long hair was a bit miffed at her.

"Are you okay miss?" The short haired one asked in a somewhat deep tone.

"Ye-Yes," Sakura stuttered while wiping her tears, "I-I'm okay."

"Why are you crying?" The one with the longer haired asked with a annoyed tone in his voice, "Was it that ugly you needed to cry?"

"Deidara," A voice said sharply, "Do not upset her any further."

Deidara just turned his face somewhere eyes and muttered, "Sorry."

"No!" Sakura said quickly, "I-It's not that! Never that!" Sakura eyes widen at the thought of it, it was plain sin in her eyes to refer the painting as ugly.

"Than what was it?" Deidara turned to look at her tear streaked face.

"It's-It's just that..." Sakura struggled out the words while trying to control her tears, "It's just that it's so...so _beautiful_! The _colors_ it-it's_colors_! The colors and the way it was _painted_ was just _too_ beautiful."

Just then Sakura realized her situation. Here she was, in an unknown gallery with two strangers. She could help but felt her ears turning a bit red. But when she caught sight of the painting, she realized it didn't mater because she can see _colors_. _Colors! It was colors she was seeing!_

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Sakura said while bowing deeply, "I caused you two disturbance." With that, she rushed out of the gallery as fast as possible. The door gently closed behind her with the small bells jingling, signaling her exit.

The two men was left blankly staring at her back.

"...Sasori," Deidara began, "What _was_ that about?'

Sasori only shook his head slightly, causing his hair to tumble a bit, "Don't worry about it. She did appreciate your artwork."

Deidara frowned at him before stating, "She was crying."

Sasori by then was always walking upstairs, "Of joy, Deidara. Of joy."

He could only frown in confusion. He looked at his artwork. To him it was meant to be existed as soon as he finished painting. It already lost its beauty and meaning by having it displayed out in the open for so long. In his eyes, the colors were not bright nor warm, it was dull and cold even with all the colors or orange, red, and yellow. How can anyone see this as being worthy of being able to cry of joy._The tears_, he thought, _It should have been of disgust._

_- _

* * *

-

A/N: I should really finish all my other story before starting a new one...

-

* * *


End file.
